Nine Months Revised
by Queen of Bandits
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi, 13x5, Mpreg, Attempted Rape. Wufei has been ill for several weeks. A visit to Sally may explain why, but it will change Wufei's life forever. Note: Rating has been changed
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while. Ire-read Nine Months and wasn't really happy with it, so I'm re-writing it. I'm going to try to write the whole story form Wufei's POV. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own GW? Didn't think so.

Nine Months Revised

Chapter 1

Nothing in my life is ever the way it should be. Somehow or another I always manage to make a mess out of things. I was meant to marry Merian, yet I couldn't protect her. I was supposed to protect my clan; instead I watched as it was destroyed. I was supposed to be a warrior and instead I wish to be a scholar.

Now when I thought my life was finally starting to make sense this happens. It was suppose to be just Treize and myself. During the war we had a sort of kinship. When the war ended nearly three years ago we became closer. It was only a little over a year ago that our relationship became more than just friendship. Even so we were not intimate until just a few short months ago. It was then that I lost my virginity to Treize.

Now I don't know what will happen. I never even suspected this could happen.

I suppose I should explain I've never been prone to illness, but lately I have been exhausted and ill. Nausea wakes me most mornings. As a rule I hate hospitals. They always smell of antiseptics and disinfectants. That combined with the cold, sterile atmosphere tends to bring back memories I would rather forget. It took nearly thee weeks of being ill before I let Treize talk me into seeing a doctor. Even then I refused to let him come with me. He has enough to do without worrying about me. I didn't actually go to a hospital, but rather I went to the infirmary here at Preventer's Headquarters. If I absolutely must see a doctor then I will go to one I trust, Sally Po.

After running and rerunning several tests, Sally asked to do an ultrasound of my abdomen. My first thought was I had a tumor or cancer of some sort. I wasn't even close. A child. I'm carrying a child. I'm a nineteen year old male carrying a child.

I never knew exactly what Dr. O did to me. I had many treatments and several surgeries during my training, but I never even thought about what they were for. I assumed they were to make me stronger, and faster. Never did I imagine that one of those surgeries was to implant a womb.

Now I'm here trying to find a way to face Treize. Sally said I should go home, but I stayed anyway. If I went home I'd spend all day worrying about what to tell Treize. At least here I can attempt to distract myself with work.

I manage to do at least finish some of the work on my desk. When five o'clock comes I still have no idea what to tell Treize. Most days I go from work to his house, but today I go back to my apartment instead. I don't spend a lot of time at my apartment. I practically live with Treize. The apartment is really only for when he's out of town and I don't want to stay alone in a huge house.

Looking around my apartment I notice how empty it looks. Most of my belongings have migrated over to Treize's house over time. He is everything to me.

It's starting to get late. He'll probably call soon to make sure I'm okay. I once passed out from blood loss after a mission, and now he insists on calling to check on me anytime I don't go to his house after work.

At that moment the phone starts to ring. I stare at it for a moment then I get up and slowly walk over to answer it.

"Hello."

"Fei, is everything okay?" He sounds worried.

"I'm fine Treize. I'll be over later tonight." I'm not fine, but I manage to sound calm anyway. Years of hiding emotion from the people around me makes it easy to fake being okay. After hanging up I just stand beside the phone for several minutes. If I don't go over to Treize's house then he'll come over here. Usually I don't mind him being overprotective despite the fact that I can take care of myself. Today I wish he would back off.

I have to face him eventually; may as well get it over with. I almost want to call Treize back and say I'm staying here tonight, but I would have to come up with a good reason why.

I walk out of my apartment and lock the door behind me. I force myself to go the speed limit and resist the urge to slow down on the way to Treize's house.

It's then that I realize that I'm going to need a new car. I can't drive a motorcycle while pregnant. The reality of the situation begins to catch up with me. I can't be a field agent anymore. I can't drive a motorcycle anymore. I can't do martial arts. I can't practice with my sword. I'll barely be able to walk in a few months, much less do most any activity.

I'm so lost in thought that I almost miss the fact that the car in front of me has stopped. I barely manage not to hit it.

I make sure to watch the road the rest of the drive to Treize's house. When I arrive I sit outside for several minutes before pulling myself together and walking up to the door. Treize has told me several times that I don't need to knock, but I do anyway.

When Treize answers the door I try to calm myself, but I'm nervous and tense and I know he notices. I can't help but flinch when he reaches out to me.

"Why don't you relax in the living room. I'll get you something to eat since I know you didn't eat dinner." I flush slightly and walk into the living room. I often tend to become focused on what I'm doing and forget to eat especially when there's no one around to remind me.

When Treize walks into the room he sets a tray in front of me then sits beside me and takes his own plate. He must have cooked it earlier and just reheated it. It rather surprised me when I found out he likes to cook. He always seemed so far above domestic things.

"Are you finished?" His voice pulls me back to reality and I realize that I haven't moved in several minutes. I nod and let him take the tray out from in front if me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I know he won't force me to talk if I don't want to, but I have to tall him sometime and hiding won't make it any better.

"I went to see Sally today."

"And did she find out why you've been sick?" I study the floor while I try to think of a way to tell Treize that his MALE lover is pregnant.

"Fei, what did Sally tell you?"

"I'm…I…during my training Dr. O had several surgeries performed on me."

"Wufei what did she say." I'm staring at the floor trying my best not to look at him. He's concerned now, but will he still be when I tell him?

"Wufei…" He's going to find out eventually anyway. If I don't tell him now things will just be worse later.

"I'm pregnant." I'm watching him out of the corner of my eye and I see his face harden.

"This isn't a joke Wufei." I nearly flinch away but force myself not to.

"If you don't believe me then call Sally." I keep my eyes firmly on the floor not willing to face Treize while he's upset with me. Treize has little tolerance for practical jokes where one's health is concerned.

Without saying anything more he gets up and walks out of the room. There's little  
I can do to stop the tears that fall.

I know I've screwed this up now too. Treize could have anyone he chose. I never really understood why he would want to spend his life with me. I've seen the looks on people's faces telling me that they're thinking the same thing. Why would someone as perfect as Treize ever want to be with a screw up like me?

I freeze a pair of strong arms suddenly wraps around me. I never heard Treize come back into the room.

"Don't cry Fei. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I can feel my heart racing. I expected him to come tell me to leave, not try to comfort me. Slowly the tears stop and I find myself held firmly against Treize's chest.

"I'm sorry." My words are muffled against his chest, but I know he heard me.

"Did you know this could happen?" I shake my head and start to pull away from Treize. He won't let me up. I'm held securely where I am in his lap.

"But I…I could…get rid of it." I force myself to say it, but I know that if I were to terminate this child I would be devastated. I've never wanted a child, but now that I'm faced with one I want to keep it.

"Is that what you want?" I glance at Treize briefly then shake my head.

"I'm sorry." I can feel tears threatening to fall again. If I have to choose between my child and Treize I don't know what I'll do.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You haven't done anything wrong." I look up at him startled.

"But…I'm…" Treize smiles at me seemingly amused at my inability to form any kind of sentence.

"I've always loved children, but I was resigned to never having children of my own. Being gay usually makes that rather difficult. You're telling me that being able to have my own children with then man I love is a bad thing?"

I can only stare at him. He wants to have children with me. It doesn't upset him that I'm screwed up in every possible way. That nothing about me will ever be normal?"

"I love you silly dragon." That amused smile is back on his face again. Slowly I begin to relax again. All the worrying has worn me out.

"Love you." I say the words just as I begin to drift off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing I notice when I wake up is I'm not in the living room anymore. Treize must have carried me into the bedroom because I have no memory of walking here. I'm lying with my back against him and his arms wrapped around me holding me against him. I can tell by his breathing that he's still asleep. Any other day he would already be awake, but today's Saturday so neither of us has work.

Usually I would just stay cuddled against him enjoying the touch, but today a sudden bout of nausea has me in the bathroom in short order. As I empty my stomach of its little contents I feel Treize kneel beside me and pull my hair out of my face. He rubs soothing circles on my back until the nausea has passed.

"Feel better?" I nod slightly and sit with my back against the tub until my stomach has settled completely. I hear Treize flush the mess. Treize gently pulls me to my feet then I feel a cup of water being pressed into my hand. I gratefully wash the disgusting taste out of my mouth.

"Come on. Let's go get you something to eat." I don't bother to argue. Despite having just thrown up, I am rather hungry.

Once in the kitchen I am sit on one of the bar stools and watch as Treize starts to pull things out of the fridge.

"Anything you particularly want?"

"Strawberry pancakes." I don't even think about my answer. I've been wanting strawberry pancakes for a while.

I watch as Treize goes about preparing the pancakes along with several other breakfast foods.

Breakfast is a quiet affair, but it's a comfortable silence. When we're both finished the dishes go into the sink, and somehow I end up in Treize's lap on the couch.

"You realize that we need to talk." I knew this was coming, but I wish it wasn't. After hearing what I have to say Treize could decide that I really am just a screw up.

"Wufei you need to relax. Calm down." I try to relax, but I can't.

"Yesterday you said Dr. O had had several surgeries performed on you." I nod briefly.

"I didn't know what the surgeries were for. He never told me and I never bothered to ask. I assumed they were to make me a better soldier. I…apparently I was wrong about at least one of the surgeries. There…I have an implanted womb from one of the surgeries. Dr. O never told me. I didn't know until I went to see Sally."

I stop talking and stare at the floor. I don't even know what was done to my own body. I now know what one of the surgeries was for, but what about the others. All my training records were lost when L5 was destroyed. I have no way of finding out what all was done to me.

"Wufei…We're going to Sally first thing Monday. I want Sally to exam you thoroughly." My head jerks back to look at him. He said we. He's coming with me?

"I love you Wufei. Nothing is going to change that." I feel the tension drain out of me. Treize doesn't think I'm a screw up. He won't leave me.

For several hours we don't move. We stay cuddled in the couch and just talk. I feel more relaxed than I have in weeks.

It's afternoon when a knock at the door makes Treize get up. I stay where I am sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Hey Wu! What are you doing lazing around! You said you would come rock-climbing with us today remember!" I stare at Duo for a few moments before I realize that he's right. Today is the day I was suppose to go rock-climbing.

I start to reply then stop. I can't go rock-climbing! What if I fall, what if there's a rockslide! There's a thousand things that could go wrong.

"Wu? Are you okay? You look really pale all of a sudden." I look at Duo and try to think of a reason not to go without actually telling him why. I can't tell him yet. I just can't.

"He's been rather ill recently. Perhaps it's better if he stays here for today." Duo glances back at Treize then back at me.

"You've been sick? Why didn't you tell us? Quat's gonna flip when he finds out you're sick." I shrug not really sure what to say.

"Alright I'll let you off this time, but next time you had better tell us if you're getting sick." Something must have told Duo there was more than what we were telling him. Usually he glomps everyone, but today he gives me a loose hug then says goodbye to Treize and he's gone.

"You have to tell them eventually."

"I know."

"Wufei, they're your friends. They won't abandon you. Now what do you want for lunch?" I shrug as I follow Treize into the kitchen.

"I'm not really hungry."

"That's not an answer." He's not going to let me out of the kitchen until I've eaten. It's annoying sometimes how he acts like I can't take care of myself, but at the same time it's nice to know he cares.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Just a warning, there is a lemon in this chapter. It is the first lemon I've ever tried to write, so any criticism or comments are welcome. There is a warning before and after the lemon so anyone who doesn't want to read it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Nine Months Revised Chapter Two

Lunch passed quickly and I spent most of the afternoon dozing off and using Treize as a pillow. Most weekends we go out somewhere or I go out with the rest of the guys, but it's nice to be able to relax once in a while.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Afterwards I started to doze off again, this time snuggled in bed.

I must have fallen asleep because wandering If I should join Treize or not. It wouldn't be the first time we'd showered together, but I'm not sure if he would want me to join him now.

I start to lie back down, but stop and get up. Treize has said over and over again that he's not upset about what's happened and I refuse to let myself doubt him.

I open the bathroom door just enough to walk in then close the door quickly to stop the cold air from coming in. Quietly I strip out of the clothes I'm wearing and lay them neatly on the counter. I know I'm a neat freak and I've never denied it. I simply don't like messes.

With that accomplished I walk across the bathroom and open the door to the shower. There's more than enough room for two people, really there's enough room for three or four people. That along with the multiple shower heads has always made me think it's a little over the top, but I have to admit it's nice to have when you're tired and need to relax.

As I turn to pull the shower door closed again, I feel Treize wrap his arms around me.

"I thought you were sleeping." I smile and try to turn and face him, but strong arms refuse to let me move.

"I was. I woke up." I'm pulled back so that I'm under the spray of warm water along with Treize. Treize loosens his hold on me, but I'm content to stay where I am. A few seconds later I feel him start massaging shampoo into my hair. I lean back against him and just let him work. He knows very well that my hair is a weak spot. I love to have someone else play with my hair whether it be washing my hair or just brushing it. It's why I pulled it back so tightly during the war. I always thought of it as a weakness before Treize taught me otherwise.

!LEMON WARNING: IF YOU DON"T WANT TO READ THEN SKIP DOWN!

He takes his time washing my hair then begins to wash my body as well. I shiver involuntarily when he runs a washcloth over my chest. He takes delight in pulling the cloth across my nipples with just enough pressure to make me arch into it.

I try to hold still and not squirm, but it's hopeless. I'm soon writhing against him and trying desperately to get him to stop torturing me. He's told me on several occasions that he loves watching me lose control, and now is no different. I couldn't stop the plaintive mewls that come out from my mouth even if I tried. It's a relief when I feel one hand start to wander down my body. My erection is throbbing, and I can feel his erection pushing against my back.

Warm fingers run lightly down the length of my erection. A harsh cry is torn form my throat when a fist is suddenly wrapped tightly around my erection. I can feel Treize smile against my neck.

He's enjoying every minute of watching me squirm. I finally come undone when I feel a finger begin to gently rub around my hole. The only reason I don't collapse as I come is a strong arm that moves to hold me up and against Treize even as I begin to fall.

When my mind finally comes down off its high, I'm already half hard again. A slick finger is already inside me. I can't stop myself from wincing when a second begins to penetrate me.

I try to cover it up and continue, but Treize stops me before I can impale myself on his fingers.

"This would be better suited to the bedroom I think." I feel the fingers pull out as he speaks and can't stop myself from whimpering. The shower is suddenly turned off and a fluffy towel is wrapped around me. I don't care if I'm dry or not, but Treize apparently does. He quickly dries us both then I am being led back into the bedroom. A soon as my back hits the bed I reach for Treize pull him back on top of me.

When I feel his lips press against mine I gladly open my mouth and feel his tongue plunder my mouth.

A slick finger begins rubbing gently over my hole waiting for me to relax completely. I groan loudly against Treize's mouth when I feel it finally sink into me. A second finger quickly follows. Treize is right about going slow, but I can't help but try to make him go faster.

I feel the slight burn as a third finger penetrates me, but quickly forget about it as Treize's other hand leaves my hip and begins to roam over my chest.

A whimper escapes me when I feel the fingers being pulled out, only to be replaced by a groan when I feel Treize begin to press in.

Despite the careful preparation, I can still feel a sharp burn as Treize fills me completely. When Treize stops moving I try to push against him only to be stopped by hands holding my hip still.

It seems like an eternity before Treize finally begins to move.

"Treize…harder" I can barely gasp, but I somehow manage to get the words out. It's a blessing when Treize starts moving faster and soon is pounding into me. With every thrust I feel him hit my prostate sending shockwaves through my system.

I'm far too tightly strung to be able to last. All too soon I release and slump boneless against the bed. Treize only lasts a few more thrusts before his release comes and I feel the warm liquid fill me.

He collapses beside me careful not to put any weight on my stomach then carefully pulls out of my body. I am once again wrapped in strong arms and held against his solid chest.

"So beautiful." I feel a kiss against the back of my neck.

"Love you." I say sleepily snuggling back against Treize.

"I love you too, now sleep my dragon." Completely exhausted and sated I drift off to sleep.

!END LEMON!

Waking up I have time to notice that Treize is no longer in bed before I end up in the bathroom just in time to lose anything in my stomach. I stay on the floor even after the nausea has relented trying to will myself to get up. I'm now thankful that Treize insisted on going slow last night.

I debate whether to go back to sleep or go take a shower. The sticky feeling of dried sweat and fluids makes the decision for me.

I stand up slowly, mindful of my body's soreness and make my way to the shower. After a quick shower to clean myself off I relax into a hot bath. The heat does wonders for my sore body, and soon I find myself beginning to doze off.

I'm not sure how long I was in the bath when suddenly I hear the drain being pulled. As the water runs out Treize lifts me out of the tub and wraps me in a warm towel.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep in the bath." I grunt in response and let Treize dry me off. By the time he leads me back to the bedroom I'm awake enough to dress myself, but Treize pulls an outfit out of the dresser.

"I can dress myself."

"Humor me." I sigh but let Treize help me dress. I've always known that Treize had a penchant for taking care of the people he cares about. He's always babying me and treating me like I'm made of glass. It's important to him to be able to take care of me, so I let him even if it is annoying at times.

Soon I find myself downstairs looking at a buffet. There is no way two people could eat that much food, which means there's something Treize isn't telling me.

"Treize, what's going on?" I already know I'm not I'm not going to like his answer.

"Duo called this morning. Quatre was having a get together, and wanted us to come. I simply asked if it would be a problem to gather here instead. They should be here in the next fifteen minutes."

"And you didn't tell me!" I'm not sure what I should do. I know what Treize wants. He wants me to tell them I'm pregnant. I will have to eventually. It won't really be possible to hide it, but I don't want to tell them now.

"Wufei, you're just putting off telling them because you're scared. They're your friends and they deserve to know." He reaches out for me, but I back away before he touches me.

"I will tell them when I decide to. Don't you dare try to manipulate me. I've had enough people fuck with my head; I don't need that from you too." Anything Treize had to say was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

I walk out of the room and leave him to answer the door. I don't often get mad with Treize. There are times when I get upset and end up taking it out on Treize, but it's rare that I am actually mad at Treize. Now is one of those rare times.

I go back to the bedroom and lock the door. It won't stop anyone from getting in if they really want in, but it will stop Treize from trying to talk to me until I come out. The walls are all soundproof, so I can't hear what's going on in the living room.

It's nearly half an hour later when someone knocks lightly on the door. It's not Treize. He would have tested the doorknob and left me alone when he found it locked. I stare at the door for a while hoping the person will go away, but they're persistent and don't leave.

Finally I get up and walk over to the door. I don't feel like yelling, so I open the door a just wide enough to see who's on the other side.

"Hey Wu, you okay?" It's Duo. That's not really surprising. I already knew it had to be either Quatre or Duo.

"I'm fine Duo, just tired."

"Bullshit. Wufei let me in." I would try to close the door if I didn't already know he would hold the door open. Rather I just step back and let him in. I shut the door behind him and relock the door just in case Treize comes.

"So what's the deal? Treize piss you off?" Duo has made himself comfortable on the bed that that Treize cleaned off while I was in the bath.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Duo shrugs off the cold answer and just plows forward.

"Because I'm your friend, and you need someone to talk to besides Treize. Now spill, why are you locked inhere with Treize looking at the door every two seconds?" I sigh and settle on the bed away from Duo.

"He wants me to do something and I don't want to do it." I see Duo's face darken when he looks up at me.

"If he's hurt you I'll…"

"Duo Treize would never hurt me. And I can take care of myself." Duo's face is bright and smiling again as he turns over to lie on his stomach facing me.

"This has something to do with why you were sick doesn't it?" I freeze wondering if Treize has already told them.

"I'll take that as a yes. So what's important enough to fight with Treize over?" I relax slightly assured that Treize hasn't told them, but now I have to find a way around telling Duo.

"It's not"

"If you say it's not important you're lying. Anything that has you fighting with Treize is obviously important." Duo pauses and looks at me for a moment then continues. "I think you don't want me to know what it is."

I don't deny it. The room is silent as Duo waits for me to say something, but I don't know what to say.

"Wufei, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything and I promise it won't affect that." I want to believe him, but I'm really not sure how he's going to react.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me." He means it when he says that. Duo can be very patient when he wants to be, and is perfectly capable of sitting here for hours waiting for me to talk to him. We sit there not talking for nearly a half hour before I finally cave.

"I went to see Sally Friday. She gave me a rather…odd diagnosis."

"Odd? That could mean a lot of things. Wufei just tell me." I wish he would just leave it, but then he wouldn't be Duo.

"I…it's not that important Duo. Just leave it. Heero's probably wondering why you're still in here." It's a last ditch effort to get him to leave and he knows it.

"Heero can wait. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." I pull my knees to my chest and just sit with my forehead resting on them. The room is once again silent. After only another five minutes or so I finally give up.

"I'm pregnant." It's a whisper, and I'm not sure Duo heard me until I look up and see him staring at me with wide eyes.

"How?" It's a simple question that I knew he would ask. I give a quick explanation of what Dr. O did to me then just sit and wait for his reaction. At first he just sits and stares at me in shock then suddenly he jumps up wraps his arms around me. I flinch at his sudden movement, and try to move away from him until I realize what he is doing. He's hugging me.

"That's great Wufei. You'll make a great dad, or is it mom?" I'm too shocked to respond to his mom comment. He's happy for me. He's not disgusted?

"Treize isn't trying to make you get rid of it is he? He always seemed like the kind of guy who wanted a family. If he's pressuring you to get an abortion I'll kill him."

"Duo, I already told you I can take care of myself, but no he's not trying to make me get an abortion."

"Then what are you two fighting over." I was hoping he had forgotten about that, but obviously he hasn't. I look down again not sure if I should tell him that I expected him to react badly.

"Wufei, you…you didn't want to tell us did you?" He's a lot more observant than many people give him credit for. I shake my head and stare at the floor once again not knowing what I should do.

"Wufei, it's wonderful that you can have a family of your own. None of us would ever think badly of you for that. What did you think we would do?"

"I…I always screw up. I can't ever do anything the way I'm suppose to. Now I can't even get my own gender right. You have every right to be disgusted with me." Duo stares at me slack jawed as if he can't believe what I'm telling him. I don't know of that's a good thing or not.

"You can't really believe that!" I can't help but flinch when he shouts. I expected him to finally see how screwed up I am. It takes me a moment to process what he actually said. I can do little more than just stare at him.

"Wufei, you helped end a war and save the lives of thousands of people. You're one of the strongest people know. Dr. O may have messed up your body, but that's not your fault. Now you have the opportunity to have your own family. That's not screwed up. That's a blessing."

I continue to stare at him unsure of what I should say.

"Wufei, I can't make you believe me, but I can tell you that I will never abandon you and neither would the rest of the guys." I finally manage to compose myself enough to speak, but Duo stops me before I can.

"I don't want to hear anymore of you putting yourself down. Now come on, we're going back into the living room. You're going to make up with Treize and then you're going to have a nice talk with the guys." I don't move until Duo grabs my arm and pulls me off the bed then I follow him back into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

There's a bit of angst in this chapter, but not too much. This story is much easier to write that the original. I'm going to try for a chapter a week, but I can't guarantee that. This is actually chapter three and part of what I wrote for chapter four, but I decided to combine them, so that's why it's so long. Most of the chapters probably won't be this long. Sorry!

Thanks to Everyone Who Reviewed!

Nine Months Revised Chapter Three

Treize looks up when I come into the living room behind Duo, but he makes no move towards me. He doesn't know if I'm still mad at him or not. I pause in the doorway unsure of what to do, but Duo solves that problem when he stops and says something to Treize. I didn't hear what he said, but Treize walks over to me and gently ushers me into the kitchen away from the guys.

"Treize, I'm sorry I…" Treize places a finger over my lips to stop me from talking.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have asked you if you wanted them over before I told them to come. For that I apologize. I swear I wasn't trying to hurt you. I love you Wufei, and I can't stand seeing you hurting, and worrying about what they'll do is hurting you."

I silently close the distance between us. I feel the tension finally drain out of me when Treize wraps his arms securely around me.

"I love you too Treize." The arms around me tighten for a moment then loosen as Treize takes a step back and pulls my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"I've never doubted that Wufei, and I hope that I never give you a reason to doubt how much I love you." He leans down and kisses me gently. I feel slightly dazed when he pulls away.

"Come on. Your friends are still waiting in the living room." I allow Treize to lead me back into the living room without protest.

The guys are all sitting where we left them with the exception of Duo who has moved so that he's practically sitting in Heero's lap. Quatre smiles brightly at me as I sit down beside Treize.

"Duo says you have something important to tell us." I take a deep breath in and feel Treize take my hand. I smile at him at him gratefully then turn and start my explanation to the guys.

By the time I finish everyone save Duo and Treize is staring at me in shock. I sit and wait for someone to say something while wanting nothing more than to run back into the bedroom and lock myself in again.

"You're pregnant." It's more a statement than a question but I nod anyway.

"Congratulations! When are you due? Have you started a nursery? What…" Quatre is silenced by Trowa who seems to find this all very amusing

"He can only answer one question at a time Quatre." I look at them for a moment before glancing over at Duo and Heero. Heero smiles slightly at me.

"You'll make a wonderful father." I sit stunned by Heero's comment and forget Quatre's question for the moment. Duo smiles in an obvious 'I told you so.'

"We haven't started on a nursery, and I'm not quite sure how far along he is." The sound of Treize's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Less than three months. It's harder to tell since I'm not a woman."

"Do you know what color you're going to do the nursery in?" Quatre seem like he's about to burst.

"I haven't really thought about it I suppose."

We spend the next few hours talking about everything and nothing. It's well past noon when the guys get up to leave. When they're gone I sit on the couch and just stare into space.

"Wufei? What's wrong?" Treize sits on the couch beside me and gently pulls me over so sit in his lap.

"I'm really going to have a baby. We're going to have a family. I don't remember my family."

"Yes Wufei, we're going to have a family, one that will never be taken away from you."

I sit and let Treize hold me for a while. Something in the back of my mind is still screaming that this baby will ruin my life, that sooner or later everyone is going to leave me and then I'll be alone, but no one was disgusted with me; no one left. I'm starting to believe that maybe Duo is right. Maybe I won't be left alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up Fei. Love, it's dinner time you need to wake up."

I'm so tired. I hear Treize talking, but I'm too tired to care. I try to go back to sleep, but Treize is persistent and won't leave me alone.

"G'way. I'm sleepin." For a moment it seems that Treize is going to let me go back to sleep, then suddenly I feel myself being moved. A wave of dizziness washes over me, and for a moment I think I'm going to pass out, but it stops soon after I stop moving.

"Wufei open your eyes." I try to open them, if only to glare at Treize and tell him to go away, but I can't. My whole body feels dead, like I can't move.

Treize's voice starts to fade out and I'm left drifting in a silent darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

I hear something beeping. It's annoying. Slowly I become aware that there is ore than one thing beeping. I try moving and find that my body doesn't want to cooperate with me.

"Wufei, are you awake?" Sally? Why is she here? I force myself to open my eyes and look at Sally.

"Good you've finally woken up. I was starting to worry." I frown at her not really comprehending what she's talking about, then I suddenly realize that I'm not at Treize's house anymore.

From the looks of it I'm in the Preventer's Infirmary. Something on my face must show my confusion because Sally starts to explain what's going on now.

"It's now Monday afternoon. Yesterday Treize brought you in because he couldn't get you to wake up after you fell asleep. It seems your body is trying to adjust to the baby and is using up most of your energy to accommodate the baby. From what Treize told me you were rather stressed yesterday and you ate only a small lunch and no breakfast at all. Your body exhausted itself and shut down. The baby's fine, but you need to take it easy for a few days."

It takes a few minutes for my mind to process what she's telling me. I don't like this at all.

"Treize just walked out a few minutes ago to talk to Commander Une. He should be back within the next few minutes. I have to check on other patients. Don't you dare even try to move from that bed or I'll have you restrained is that clear?"

I nod my head. I couldn't get out of the bed if I tried anyway. I'd end up collapsing right beside the bed as soon as my feet hit the floor.

I sit in the silence and just stare at the ceiling. The room smells strongly of disinfectant. I try my best to ignore the smell, but it's not an easy thing to do. My bed is surrounded on all sides by white drapes so I can't see the rest of the room. I don't hear any noise to indicate that there is anyone else nearby, only the continuous beeping of several machines.

Slowly panic begins to set in. I can't move at all, like I'm tied down. That thought doesn't help. Incapable of movement in a small space smelling strongly of disinfectant, it's a nightmare to me. I try to meditate, but I can't. My mind is too focused on my surroundings. Memories of being captured and tortured begin to surface.

Just when I'm about to try getting up, if only to prove to myself that I can move, I hear footsteps. Moments later Treize walks through the drapes.

"Wufei, what's wrong." I ignore his question and use what little energy I have to reach out to him. Without hesitation he takes hold of my hand and moves to sit on the side of my bed.

"Wufei answer me. What's wrong? Are you hurting?" I shake my head and hold onto his hand as tightly as I can manage. I can only imagine how weak I must look right now. I try to sit up, but Treize won't let me.

"Wufei what's wrong? Love, answer me." I can hear worry in his voice. I try to focus enough to talk, but I can still feel panic trying to take over. I can almost feel the pain that followed every time I was captured. Beatings that lasted for hours, broken bones, bruises everywhere, pain in every part of my body.

"Wufei stop it!" The sound of Treize shouting brings me out of my memories. I blink a few times before I can focus enough to really see him.

"Whatever your thinking stop it, just calm down. You're okay now. No one is going to hurt you." I just stare at him as the words register in my mind. I take several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, but it's the felling of Treize caressing my face that truly calms my frayed nerves.

For a while we just sit like that in silence while he runs gentle caresses over me. I use that touch to ground myself and chase the last of my memories away. This isn't the war anymore. Treize won't let anyone hurt me.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I awake to quiet voices above me. I keep my breathing steady out of habit until I recognize the voices as belonging to Treize and Sally.

The voices stop suddenly and I force my eyes open to find them both looking down as me.

"Finally decided to rejoin us have you?" I glare at Sally as best I can, but the effect is ruined when I can't hold back a yawn. She seems amused at my attempt. Treize helps me to sit up then sits beside me on the bed. I end up leaning on him when a wave of dizziness hits. It only lasts for a few minutes, but it seems to worry both Treize and Sally.

"The dizziness should fade soon. If it doesn't go away within twenty-four hours I want him brought back hear immediately. Make sure he stays in bed for at least the next forty-eight hours. Make sure he eats small meals at least every four hours along with the vitamins. If he's still exhausted after two days bring him back so I can check on him. Regardless of how he's feeling I want to see him again in a week. With him you never know what he's hiding."

Sally talks to Treize as if I'm not here. It's rather annoying, but I'm still too tired to care. I'm not sure if I fell asleep or not, but I'm suddenly aware I'm being lifted up off the bed. It's embarrassing to be carried through Preventer's HQ in Treize's arms, but I don't think I could walk out myself without collapsing again. I let Treize carry me out to the car and put me in the passenger side without protest.

The ride home is quiet. Treize is frustrated. I stay quiet unsure if he's upset with me. When we reach the house he picks me up again and carries me into the bedroom. I try to protest when he begins to help me change into my sleeping clothes, but he ignores the protests. He leaves after tucking me in bed and comes back a short while later with a tray. I eat dinner without really tasting it then take the pills that Treize hands me. Once he's sure I've swallowed the pills Treize takes the empty tray and leaves the room without a word.

For the longest time I just stare at the door. I'm exhausted, but I can't rest not knowing if he's mad at me. I contemplate getting up and finding him, but Sally already said I should stay in bed. If I get up he's guaranteed to get upset.

I try calling out, but there's no answer. I don't know if he can't hear me, or if he just doesn't want to speak with me right now. I can count on one hand the number of times Treize has been truly upset at me. Usually it's because of my stubbornness and refusal to admit something is wrong until I have no other choice.

Does he think I was hiding something from him? I felt fine before. It wasn't until after everyone left yesterday that I started feeling tired. I didn't think anything of it. It's a common side effect of pregnancy isn't it?

At some point while I'm laying there I manage to drift off to sleep. It's not a pleasant sleep. I used to have nightmares frequently. They stopped when I started sleeping with Treize. Even before we had sex I would often sleep with him. It was nice to be held and he kept the nightmares away. Tonight those nightmares come back with a vengeance.

Everything from my training to the torture sessions that came every time I was captured, it all haunts me tonight. I came very close to being raped on several occasions. It's those times that haunt me the most. I wake to screaming. At first I don't realize that I'm the one screaming. The sheets are soaked with sweat. Treize is not here.

That's what hits me the hardest. It's long past dark probably close to midnight, but I'm alone in bed. Suddenly I feel very cold. I just lay there in bed staring at the ceiling. Treize has never been so mad that he didn't come to bed. Never has he simply left me alone. Now faced with just that I don't know what to do.

I feel tears running down my cheeks before I realize I'm crying. Suddenly the bed shifts and I freeze. I never heard anyone enter the room. When a gentle hand begins to run through my hair I relax. After wiping away the tear tracts on my face I roll over to face Treize.

I know it's obvious that I've been crying, and Treize doesn't miss that. I don't protest when he reaches over and pulls me to sit sideways in his lap. We stay like that for a while, with me in his lap and him rubbing slow, soothing circles across my back.

"I love you." The last of the tension drains out of me at those words. I know Treize is upset, but that doesn't mean he's stopped loving me.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything from you." I need to tell him that I wasn't deliberately hiding from him. I feel him tense slightly at my words, and the need to explain grows.

"I felt fine until after everyone left. I didn't realize how tired I was until I started to fall asleep." I pull away from enough to be able to see his face. He regards me carefully for a moment, then leans down and kisses my chastely.

"I trust you. I apologize for being upset without giving you a chance to explain." He pauses and I feel a hand come up to cup the side of my face. "How do you feel now?" I think about it before answering. I'm tired, but not completely drained as I was before. The dizziness seems to have passed. All in all I feel much better.

"Tired, but otherwise fine."

"No dizziness?" I shake my head and lean against his chest again. There's a pause as if he still wants to ask me something.

"Treize?"

"You're nightmares came back." It's not a question. It must have been my screaming that made him come into the room. When I don't respond at all he sighs. We sit in silence for a while until I can't help but yawn.

I feel a kiss pressed against the top of my head then he begins to move. For a moment I think that he's going to leave the room, but he simply lays us both down on the bed so that I'm curled up against him with my head under his chin.

I can't help but smile as I move closer to him. With him here to keep the nightmares I fall into a peaceful sleep that lasts through the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next forty-eight hours were both frustrating and boring. Treize wouldn't let me out of bed by myself even to use the restroom. Every time I moved an inch he seemed to know.

Not only that, but it would seem that his conversation with Une while I was in the infirmary was about both his and my resignations. That first night when he didn't come to bed until so late he was finishing up the last of the paperwork. I can't very work as a field agent while pregnant, and apparently both Sally and Une agreed that it was better if I just didn't work at all while pregnant in case something happens. Treize, being as overprotective as he is, refused to leave me by myself and resigned as well.

Now he's hovering 24/7. It was sweet the first hour or two, but after that it became tiresome. Now I wish he would back off a little before I scream.

It's been three days now since I was in the infirmary. The dizziness was gone the first day, and I'm not tired anymore, but Treize insists on my staying in bed for at least one more day. Normally he babies me sometimes, but he doesn't act like I'm made of glass. He knows I don't need him to look over my shoulder every moment of every day. I just wish he would remember that now.

"Wufei did you finish your lunch?" He also tries to make me eat twice the amount Sally recommended. Rather than small meals every four hours, I get more than I could possibly eat.

"Yes, I'm finished." When he comes to pick up the tray I see him frown. I only ate about a quarter of what was on the tray, but I refuse to eat more than that. I'm not hungry anymore.

I contemplate getting gout of bed, but dismiss the idea. I did get up this morning and that ended in a near fight between Treize and me. I'll stay in bed for the rest of today, but I don't care what he says tomorrow I'm getting out of this damn bed.

I hear him walk into the room again, but I ignore him. If he has something to say then he can say it. I continue to ignore him when he sits on the bed behind me.

"You're adorable when you sulk you know." I tense, but otherwise refuse to acknowledge him. I hate being called that and he knows it.

I pull farther away when a hand brushes over my shoulder. If I have to stay in bed then he can go without touching me.

I almost lash out at him when he pulls me against his chest. I am not a doll and I don't like being manhandled.

"I'm only worried about you. You hide so much. Sometimes I think you're okay only to find out I was wrong. How can I not worry?"

"I'm not trying to hide anything. I'm not made of glass Treize. I can take care of myself without you looking over my shoulder all the time." He sighs and loosens his hold on me.

"I don't mind being babied once in a while, but don't smother me. Sometimes I just need to be able to take care of myself." For a long time the room is silent as we just lay there neither of us moving.

"I'll make a deal with you. Promise to tell me if you start feeling strange at all or if the dizziness comes back and I'll back off." I turn to face him and just look at him for a few minutes.

"I promise, but you know I would have told you anyway."

"It never hurts to be sure love." I sigh and shake my head. For a while we stay like that cuddled on the bed. It's nice it just sit there with Treize. Usually we're both so busy that we get little time to spend time together other than weekends or after work when we're both tired. Unfortunately that time is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

I move to allow Treize to get up. While he goes to answer the door I stand up and stretch. After two days of lying down I feel very stiff. Once I'm sure my legs are working properly I go out into the living room to see who's here. I only get half way down the hall before Duo suddenly comes barreling up to me.

I expect an onslaught of questions and demands, so naturally his silence confuses me. He looks me at me as though he's searching for an injury of some sort. After walking around me several times he seems satisfied.

"Nope not hurt. Come on Quatre's in the living room talking to Treize." Before I can respond I'm being dragged down the hall towards the living room. When we reach the living room Treize looks over at us and for a moment I think he's going to tell me I should be in bed, but he just shakes his head and holds out a hand towards me. I walk over to where he is standing with Quatre and stand beside him.

"I see you're feeling better. I hope you're taking the medicine Sally gave you." I barely stop myself from rolling my eyes. Quatre is just as bad as Treize if not worse.

"Yes I have, and I feel much better now."

"Great! We were just stopping by to ask if you wanted to come hang out. We got the day off so we figured we'd come see if you wanted to go out for a while."

I'm tempted to say yes just to see if Treize would try to stop me. I almost do, but change my mind at the last second. I shouldn't be doing much until I go see Sally again and she says it's okay. Usually I wouldn't care if Sally said I should stay home, but I don't want to do anything to harm my baby.

"I appreciate the offer but I really shouldn't go anywhere for a while. I can only imagine what Sally will do to me if I end up in the infirmary again."

"I'm sure I can think of some things! She'd" I calmly pick up a pillow of the couch and throw it directly at Duo's head. He doesn't bother to dodge it and just laughs when it hits him.

I chat with Quatre for a few more minutes while Duo thinks of painful and invasive procedures that Sally might do if I do end up in the infirmary. He goes silent when I remind him that he's due for his annual physical in the next few weeks. Treize seems to find the whole situation rather amusing.

I can't help but smile. I never thought I'd be so insecure, but I think the part of me that's so scared of rejection is finally beginning to learn that even if Treize and I don't always agree it will never tear us apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Ummm…….Hi? Okay, I know I said I was going to try to update every week, but that obviously didn't work out. I will try to update again as soon as I can.

Brief warning I kinda torture Wufei a bit…okay maybe a lot, but it's only because I love him. There is **attempted rape** in this chapter, there is a warning just before that scene starts, and it pretty much goes to the end of the chapter.

Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed!

Nine Months Revised Chapter Four

Nothing in my life ever goes right for long. Somehow I always end up screwing everything up.

I though I'd managed to get past the screwed up part of my life. I couldn't have been more wrong. My past will always come back to haunt me. The war is over, but the people who fought in it are still alive. Gundam pilots are a primary target for many people who fought for Oz to the Alliance. Even in our own homes we're not entirely safe. I should have remembered that. If I had this might not have happened.

I don't even know where I am. The only thing I can assume is it's either an old prison, or an abandoned Oz base. Isolation cells all look about the same. I vaguely remember being at Preventer's HQ. My appointment with Sally was today. Treize came with me of course. I swear Sally was trying to make the exam as embarrassing as possible. It took nearly an hour, an hour of sitting in a hospital gown while Sally poked and prodded every part of me.

She said the test results should come back within the next few days. We didn't go straight home after the exam. Treize went to talk to Une about a case that had closed just before he resigned. He had been the consultant on the case, and someone was trying to reopen the case. Rather than sit through the meeting I had gone to talk with Duo and Heero for a while, only to discover that they weren't at HQ.

None of the guys were. Duo had a case with Trowa, and Heero was gone on a solo mission. Rather than wander around inside the building, I went outside to walk. There's a park about a block or so from HQ. Treize would call me when he was done with Une, so I walked towards the park.

I wasn't even half way there when someone walked up beside me. Something about them was off. Before I could even consider a way to slip away something hit me in the arm. I had just enough time to register that it was a dart before passing out.

As I said, I should have known better. I let my guard down and now I'm paying for it. The only good thing I can say is no one has come into the cell since I woke up. It's not the first time I've been in this kind of situation, but It's not me I'm worried about. Sally already gave me a lecture about how many different chemicals could potentially harm my child. I was drugged with an unknown chemical. I have no idea how it might affect my child.

The best thing now would be to get back to Sally as quickly as possible. Unfortunately I can find no safe way of doing that. I don't know who kidnapped me or what they want. I could wait until someone opens the cell to find out, but chances are there will be several armed men waiting for me to fight. I single bullet or well placed blow could kill my child.

I can't wait for them to come to me. If nothing else I can ensure that the element of surprise is on my side. A quick look at the door shows it to be a typical Oz prison door. I'm at on Oz base then. Hopefully that will give me an advantage. Most bases have similar floor plans. I should be able to find a way out relatively easily as long as I don't run into anyone.

Opening the door is ridiculously easy. I'm surprised to find that there are no guards waiting in the hall. Either they didn't expect me to be able to open the door, or they wanted me to get out. It's too late to worry about that now. I move through the halls as quietly as possible. The entire base seems to have been abandoned. There is no sign that anyone has been here recently.

In less than ten minutes I locate the main entrance. If anyone is here this is the place they would guard the most. I see no one. I could walk out, but something tells me to find a different way out. This is too obvious. Why would someone kidnap me just to let me escape again?

I start to move towards the hall closest to me when a sudden noise makes me freeze. Footsteps, someone is walking through the halls. As quietly as I can I move into a nearby room out of sight. The room is an office of some sort. I can hear the footsteps getting closer. Without really thinking I locate a vent and remove the cover.

I'm the only pilot still small enough to crawl through vents. Even Duo is now too broad to fit into such a small space. They tease me about it occasionally, but now I'm glad for it. Just as I finish replacing the vent cover, the door opens. I glance at the person briefly then slide quietly away from the vent opening. There's a thick layer of dust covering the ventilation shaft, but there's little I can do about it.

Movement through the vents is slow. If I move quickly I'd make far too much noise. I don't know how long I'd been crawling around the vents when I finally find one that leads outside. It's dark out. That could be both and advantage and a disadvantage. On one hand it will make it harder for anyone to see me, but at the same time it will make it harder for me to see.

I know this isn't going to be easy. The vent isn't that high up, and the drop to the ground won't be a problem at all, but I know there are people around. I can't see very far on either side of me without first removing the vent. If anyone sees me I'll be in trouble.

I sit quietly for a few minutes just listening for sound, but I can't hear anything. The longer I sit here the more likely I am to get caught. Eventually someone will notice that I'm missing; if they don't already know.

Finally I just push the vent cover hard enough to dislodge it. I move it carefully out of the way then crawl forward enough to see outside clearly. There's no one around that I can see. I can only pray that no one sees me as I pull myself out of the vent and drop the short distance to the ground.

As soon as my feet touch the ground I dart towards a shadowed area where I am less likely to be noticed. There's still no sign of anyone, but I know better than to let my guard down. That's how I got myself into this situation to begin with.

There are trees just beyond the perimeter of the base, but it is open space between here and the trees. I would be an easy target if I ran out towards the trees.

Looking around I find that there is little cover anywhere nearby. If I want to move from my current position I will have to run through open space.

I've almost convinced myself that there is no one around me when I see movement on top of a nearby building.

Several minutes pass and there's nothing more. I continue to stay perfectly still anyway. There's someone watching me. Moving will only make it easier for them to find me.

I know I'm right when I see someone moving just outside the building to my left. They seem to be looking for something, probably me.

I've confirmed that I am indeed being watched, and that they have lost sight of me. Now what? If I try to move back to the vent they'll see me immediately, but if I remain where I am they'll eventually notice me.

My decision is made for me when a group of men appear and begin searching the area. I'd rather risk being seen going back into the vent then being caught out in the open. As quickly and silently as I can I dart back to the vent. I lever myself back up into the vent and move out of sight as quickly as I can.

I don't know if I was seen or not, but I don't have time to worry about that now. I have to find a way out NOW. I can assume that all the exits are guarded and monitored. Any type of fight is out of the question so I have to avoid being seen at all costs.

I can't rely on the vents much longer. If they knew I was outside then someone saw me exit the vent. Oz vents have security doors every fifty feet that can be closed if they suspect someone is in the vents. I have to find a safe place to get out of the vents. The first room I come across is an office similar to the one I used to enter the vents. There is no one in the room so I exit the vent silently and move to the door.

Again I don't hear anyone moving, but I know there are people hear somewhere. I open the door slowly and peer out into the hall. As I expected I can see no one.

I close the door and return my attention to the small office I am in. I search the small room as quickly as I can, but there's nothing that will be if any use to me. The sound of metal grating on metal startles me and I freeze. They've closed off the vents. It's a god thing I'm no longer in them or I'd be trapped until they decided to open the security doors.

My only option now is to go out into the hall unarmed in hopes of finding a way to escape, or at least a safer place to hide. I stay close to the walls and move as quickly as I can through the halls. I stop at every turn to listen for signs of another person. There is no one.

I am just outside the hanger when the sound of voices reaches my ears. It's coming from down the hall and it's moving away from me. Rather than running away from the voices, I move towards them. Soon I can hear them more clearly.

"Where do ya' think the little runt ran off too? Can't have gone far."

"Dun know. Pretty little thing like that's bound to mess up sometime. I envy the man that catches that one. Bet he's a screamer."

My breath catches in my throat. I may be naïve, but I'm not stupid. I know exactly what they want to do to me. I force myself to move away from them as quickly as I can. I have to find a way out before anyone finds me.

"Well look what I found." I whirl around to find an armed man at least three times my size standing no twenty feet from me. In my rush to get away I ran past a hall without looking to see of there was anyone in it.

"Everyone on base is looking for you. Why don't you be a sweet little boy and just come along with me." I can tell from the look on his face what will happen if I go with him. I can't fight him, so I get ready to run instead. Before I can move a group of men comes into the hall on the other side of me.

"Hey Rickley! What you go there?" I look at the group of men briefly before making my decision. I would rather try to run past one man than a group of men. I move as quickly as I can and ram my shoulder into him then take off down the hall. I hear yelling, but I don't slow down. I have to get away.

I round several corners, then start looking for a place to hide. I can't stay out in the open. There's a door just up the hallway. I can hear the men running up the hall behind me as I dart into the room and shut the door.

"Well this is unexpected." I freeze. Slowly I turn and find myself facing an aristocratic man with a gun pointed directly at me. "What is a pretty little boy like you doing running around the halls?" I can hear the men in the hall running past the door.

"Please don't try to run again. I would hate to shoot someone as pretty as you." I tense and glare at him as he walks a few steps closer to me. "Now, now. Glaring doesn't suit you at all. Why don't you calm down and come sit with me? I'm sure that would be far more pleasant than running from guards in the halls."

I glance briefly around the room and find that it's a sort of sitting room. There are chairs and couches arranged throughout the room as well as a fireplace on the opposite wall. It seems out of place compared to the rest of the base.

**WARNING**

The man gestures for me to come farther into the room, but I remain stubbornly with my hand on the doorknob. I need him to turn away for only a moment and I can get away.

"You're a bit stubborn I see. Perhaps I should try again. You can either choose to come and sit with me or I can call the guards back and hand you over to do with as they please. It's entirely up to you I assure you." I stay in front of the door waiting for him to turn away, but instead he simply reaches for a small button on the table behind him keeping his eyes trained on me. I have no doubt that pressing that button will indeed bring the guards running. Faced with no other choice I move slowly away from the door towards the chair closest to me.

"Now was that so hard? Certainly not." I glare at the man then pale as he pushes the button despite my compliance. Within seconds three guards enter the room. "Guard the door. Don't let anyone enter the room for any reason." I watch as the guards leave again closing the door behind them.

"Now what shall I do with you?" My attention snaps back to the man still in the room. The gun has vanished now that I have way to escape. If he thinks I'm helpless he's an idiot. "I think I shall start by seeing just how pretty you are." I wait for him to move closer to me before lashing out suddenly. It's useless. Despite my years of training, he manages to catch my fist and twist my arm sharply.

"I will not tolerate any of that. You will behave yourself or I will restrain you by force." My arm aches sharply when he finally releases it. I pull back and move away from him as quickly as I can, but it's not quick enough.

"I already warned you to behave." He sits in the chair I was in and pulls me down onto his lap. I struggle briefly, but stop when he clamps an arm tightly over my stomach. He could very easily hurt the baby if he tightens his grip any more.

"Did you think I didn't know about your _delicate_ condition? I know everything about you little Wufei. Now would you risk the life of your precious child just to get away from me?" I don't answer, but I don't struggle anymore either. "Very good. Now, I believe I said I wanted to see how pretty you are." I don't try to stop him as his hands begin to pull my shirt over my head. I've never actually been raped before. Molested, yes, but never actual rape. The few times I came close to being raped I managed to get away at the last possible moment. I can see no way to escape now. I feel his hands unbutton my pants and pull them off along with my underwear.

"Yes, very pretty indeed. It would be such a shame not to touch something so pretty don't you think?" I feel bile rise in my throat as his hands touch me. "Precious, there's no need to cry. I won't hurt you." I turn my head away so I don't have to look at him as I try to distance my self from his touch. I stop breathing when I feel his fingers ghost over my rear.

"Relax precious. Don't fight me." His arm tightens around my waist in warning and I force myself to relax. His hand leaves me for a moment and I hear a bottle being opened. The hand returns and a slick finger is suddenly pushing inside me. I want to scream, I want to run, I want to kill him for daring to touch me, but I don't. I can't. I stay limp in his lap as he moves his finger around inside me. Soon a second finger is inside me then a third. I feel tears drip down my face as he pulls his fingers out and I hear the sound of a zipper.

"It's okay precious. Now you will be mine. Mine forever. I won't hurt you." This can't be happening. I feel him position me over him, and I clench my fists.

A sudden explosion rocks the room and I am sent sprawling. He lands on top of me knocking the air out of my lungs. He starts cursing as he stands up and jerks me up beside him. The guards come rushing into the room screaming something, but I'm not really listening. My head is spinning. I nearly lose my balance when I am suddenly shoved to the nearest guard.

"He is mine! Keep him here and do not harm him!" He storms out of the room leaving me naked with the three guards.

My head is still spinning. It takes me several minutes to sort through what just happened. When I finally come to my senses the guards are arguing.

"Commander said don't hurt him! Do you want to die!"

"Touching him isn't hurting him. Don't tell me you don't want him. Just a little touching, won't hurt him a bit." I immediately start to struggle only to have the guard twist my arm savagely.

"Hold still! Wouldn't want to have to explain to the commander how you got hurt because you were trying to escape now would we?" I continue to struggle, but am stopped by a blow to my chest. "Keep that up and I'll hit your pretty little stomach instead. Everyone here knows I'm pregnant, and they're all determined to use it against me.

The threat immediately stops all thoughts of struggle. I am pulled over to a couch where the first guard sits and pulls me onto his lap. The other two guards sit on either side of me, and soon I feel their hands all over me. I can't take this much longer. I want Treize to come stop them, but I know that won't happen.

Soon the guards start to go beyond just touching me. Fingers once again work their way inside me. Fingers in my mouth, in my anus, and all over me. It's sickening. On of them stands suddenly and grabs me by the hair. Before I can react he forces his dick into my mouth. I choke and try to pull away.

I hear one of them moving behind me. I escaped being raped by one man only to be raped by three.

Then it stops. The hands are suddenly gone. The dick is pulled out of my mouth, and the guards vanish. I don't think about why. I cant' think. I just collapse and try to breathe. I nearly panic when someone brushes a hand over my back. I can't take this anymore. I lash out aiming for their head only to have my fist caught. My momentum throws my forward and I collide with the person's chest.

I struggle until a gentle voice finally penetrates my panic.

"Wufei, it's okay. They're gone. I promise. They can't touch you anymore. You're okay. Calm down. Good. Take deep breaths." It's Duo's voice. I listen to him without really thinking and take several deep breaths to help calm my panic.

"Come on, let's get you dressed okay?" I nod silently and let Duo pull me over to where the first man undressed me. My hands tremble as I try to dress, and Duo has to help me. I let him pull me out into the hall with no resistance. I have no energy to resist. My entire body is shutting down.

I don't know where I am, but suddenly I am surrounded by people. I almost panic again, but a familiar touch stops me.

Without even looking I know it's Treize holding me now. The last thing I'm aware of is him holding me tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay…Again I'm sorry about the long wait. I actually re-wrote this chapter several times. I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it. I already started working on the next chapter so it should be out soon.

Sorry to anyone who received a notice when I post new chapters. I posted the wrong file and had to fix it.

Lemon Warning- peak out cautiously This chapter wasn't even suppose to be a lemon. Blushes It isn't my fault! They made me do it! Blushed again

Again, Thank You to everyone who reviewed. It really is appreciated.

Nine Months Chapter Five

I don't remember much of what happened after Duo found me. Even memories of before Duo found me are foggy. There are vague recollections of strange men, then of Treize and Sally, but nothing more. Sally says I just shut down. A combination of exhaustion, shock, and drugs.

I was near comatose for almost forty-eight hours. Even memories of what happened after I woke up are vague at best. The only thing I can really remember is Treize. Every time I woke he was there.

It was nearly a week before I was truly lucid again. Whatever drug they initially used on me was meant to be long-lasting. It was also meant to induce a miscarriage. When Sally told me that I was nearly hysterical. It took Treize the better part of an hour to calm me down enough to listen to Sally again. Apparently the drug would cause a miscarriage in women, but I am not a women and my body reacted strangely. The memory loss and exhaustion were both caused by the drug.

After Sally finished reassuring both Treize and myself that the baby was okay, she insisted that I be examined by a psychologist before she would release me from the hospital. I really didn't have much of a choice if I wanted to go home any time soon, so I agreed. There was no way I was staying in any hospital longer than I absolutely had to.

By the end of the session I almost regretted agreeing to it. There are simply too many things I don't want to talk about. The psychologist, an older man who looked like he could be someone's grandfather, seemed to be focused on making me discuss everything I wanted to avoid even thinking about. If I hadn't wanted to go home so badly I would have ended the session after the first five minutes. Then again, nothing I said was really private. Merian, L5, the war, information on all of them could be found in a number of records.

I almost expected him to insist in a second session after we finished, but instead he asked if he could discuss what I had said with Treize. That made me pause. I couldn't think of anything I'd said that he's want to discuss with Treize. Treize already knew everything I'd said. In the end I agreed just to make him leave.

Sally released me the next day, but made me swear to stay in bed for at least two more days. Treize was quiet when he took me home, but he didn't seem upset. Honestly I was too exhausted to really care about anything at that point.

Now, waking in a familiar bed with Treize holding me firmly against him, all the tension that's been keeping me in edge seems to just disappear. It's still early in the morning, and I Treize isn't awake yet. I know as soon as he wakes up he's going to start fussing over me, but for now I can just relax in his arms.

I know Treize is waking up when his arms tighten around me briefly before loosening again and he shifts slightly behind me.

"Morning love" I still don't know how he can tell when I'm awake.

Rather than answering I roll over in his arms to face him. I'm almost shocked when he pulls me tighter against him and presses his lips against mine. After all that's happened I was sure he'd avoid anything even remotely related to sex, but I'm most definitely not complaining. By the time he releases my I'm out of breathe, and I'm sure my face is flushed. Treize just smile and pushes some stands of hair out of me face. I didn't really notice it was loose. I usually at least try to keep it pulled up, but Treize almost always succeeds in stealing my hair ties.

"Do you want a bath or breakfast first?" I'm more than a little hungry, but I haven't had a real bath in more than a week.

"Bath" Treize smiles and kisses me again briefly before pulling away. I expect him to tell me to stay in bed until he's done drawing the bath, so I'm surprised when he pulls me out of bed with him and sets me on my feet instead of trying to carry me into the bathroom. Again I'm not complaining, but Treize is usually so overprotective, and after everything that's happened recently I expected him to treat me like I'm made of spun glass.

I follow Treize into the bathroom and wait as he draws the bath. As soon as he finishes I strip out of the sleeping pants I'm wearing and step into the bath. Treize seems to be full of surprises this morning. I expected him to stay in the bathroom with me, but I pause when he strips out of his sleeping pants and joins me in the bath. He just smiles at me and pulls me close. I relax and let him. I hate being babied, but this is nice. I don't try to stop him when he picks up a washcloth and begins to run it in circles over my chest. I can't help but moan when the cloth runs over my nipples, but Treize just continues his washing. It really does feel nice to be clean.

When Treize finishes, I start to turn around so I can return the favor, but he holds me in place.

"Close your eyes and tilt your head back." I smile and stop trying to turn around. The last time Treize washed my hair was the day after I told him I was pregnant. With everything that's happened between then and now, Treize and I haven't really spent much time on more intimate things. Treize takes Sally's orders to keep me away from anything stressful very seriously, which is why it's rather surprising that he'd do this now.

I really should find out what he's up to, but right now it just feels too nice to make him stop.

I can't kelp but moan when he begins to gently massage the shampoo into my hair. It feels wonderful, but then I shift slightly and I can feel Treize's erection pressing against my back. I jerk violently away suddenly caught in a panic that I don't understand.

"Wufei! 'Fei calm down!" A hand catches my wrist preventing me from moving farther away and suddenly I lash out. I'm not sure who's more surprised, me or Treize. Treize caught my fist before I hit him, but it's the first time I've ever struck out at him. I can't do anything but stare at Treize.

"Wufei, are you alright?" I nod my head slowly not quite sure what just happened.

"We need to rinse out your hair." Again I nod my head and sit quietly as Treize rinses the soap out of my hair. I just watch when Treize leaves the bath and grabs a towel to dry off. When he's done he wraps the towel around his waist then picks up another.

"Come on. Let's get you dry and back in bed." I rise slowly out of the tub and reach for the towel. Rather than giving me the towel, Treize begins to dry me himself. I'm too dazed to protest.

Soon Treize is leading me back into the bedroom and back to the bed. As soon as I'm settled under the blankets Treize walk out of the room. I'm left sitting naked in bed trying to work out what just happened. Vague memories of being touched in an unfamiliar room flow through my mind. By the time Treize comes back I'm even more confused than before.

He brought back a tray with several of my favorite foods, but the one that catches my eye is the plate of strawberry pancakes. I just stare at the food in front of me until Treize puts the fork into my hand.

I eat slowly, and I'm sure Treize would like for me to eat more than I do, but I simply can't. Eventually Treize moves the tray and settles on the bed next to me. Some part of my mind takes note of the fact that, though I'm naked, Treize is wearing a loose pair of pants.

**LEMON WARNING!! **

I force myself to relax when his arms pull me to rest against him.

"Want to talk?" I shake my head and refuse to look directly at him.

"Are you sure? It might help." I don't answer. Silence fills the room for several minutes before Treize speaks again.

"Wufei, do you trust me?" I nod my head but slowly. I'm not entirely sure I want to know where this is leading.

"Have I ever hurt you?" I shake my head.

"Are you afraid of me?" Again I shake my head.

"Do you trust me to touch you?" I stop for a moment not quite understanding what he's asking. Before I can ask Treize moves a hand from my waist to caress my hip. I sit frozen for a moment as I suddenly realize what he's asking.

"Wufei, if you say 'no' I'll stop." I've always known that. Treize would never force me if I didn't want it. Slowly I nod my head.

I'm not sure what I expected him to do, but for several minutes he does nothing more than caress my hip. When I begin to relax, his other hand moves to gently rub the back of my neck. I let him tilt my head back and relax when he presses his lips to mine in a reassuring kiss. I can't help but tense again when Treize shifts me to lie on the bed with him kneeling over me.

Treize moves to kiss down my neck and I can't help but moan. His hand moves from my hip to run down the outside of my thigh, and I can't help but shift trying to press more firmly against him. We both stop when I brush against his erection and notice that he is no longer wearing anything. I can feel panic start to build again.

"Just so 'no' and I'll stop." I almost do. It's almost too much, but I want this. He doesn't move for a few moments giving me time to say no. When I don't say anything he starts caressing my thigh lightly again. I swallow against the panic that is trying to tear me down and reach out to touch Treize. Cautiously I bring my arms to warp around his neck and pull him to lie on top of me. The initial panic I feel when his erection presses against me is lost when he leans down to kiss me fervently.

Soon I am writhing beneath him wishing he would touch me where I really need it. I arch cry out when his hand just barley brushed my erection. I can feel him smiling as he bites gently at the base of my neck. He presses one last kiss to my neck before shifting to kneel between my legs. I can't focus enough to think about what he's doing until I feel fingers run lightly over my backside.

I freeze and Treize immediately stops moving. He waits until my erratic breathing has calmed somewhat before speaking.

"Wufei, look at me." He waits until I comply before continuing. "I love you. I want to help, but I don't want to hurt you. If this is too much then we'll stop. If you tell me to stop I Will stop." He pauses for a moment to let that sink in before continuing.

"Do you want to stop?" I hesitate before shaking my head. I honestly do want this. "Are you sure?" I'm not sure exactly what it was that finally made me react, but whatever fear or nervousness had caused me to hesitate before was suddenly gone. This wasn't a madman trying to rape me. This was Treize, the man I loved.

Rather than answering his question I pulled him down on top of me again and spread my legs wider. That seemed to be enough of an answer for him. Suddenly his mouth was covering mine stealing my breath away, and his fingers ghosted down my cleft. Treize ends the kiss at the same moment his first finger begins to sink into me. I can't help but moan and push down trying to make him go faster.

"Patience little dragon." He laughs when I growl at him. I am NOT little. I open my mouth to protest, but it turns into a cry when he pushes in a second finger and twists then just right. I am once again writhing beneath him. I try to push down when a third finger begins to press into me, but Treize uses his other hand to hold my hips in place.

I've been reduced to cries and whimpers, incapable of rational thought when he finally pulls out the fingers, making sire to rake them along my prostate as he removes them. I can only cry out louder and arch into him.

Suddenly his lips are on mine and he's pressing into me. My cry is muffled as he ravages my lips. When he finally pulls away I can only pant trying to refill my empty lungs. Then he is moving slowly. Excruciatingly slow. I whine and writhe beneath him, but he won't move any faster.

Only when I've exhausted myself and can do little more than lie beneath him whimpering does he finally begin moving faster. I feel his hand wrap around my aching erection and I would arch into him if I had the energy to do so.

Finally Treize pounds into me striking my prostate and stroking me and it's too much. I nearly scream as I come, and every nerve in my body is on fire. I am only vaguely aware when Treize comes within me.

"I love you, my beautiful dragon."

"Love you." I can only barely gather the energy to mumble the words. I feel Treize's arms surround me just before I give in to exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!! I'm back again. I finally got this the way I wanted it and decided to go ahead and post it even though it's ridiculously late. Anyway, I decided to start a livejournal to post my stories to, and I'll post this and maybe another story I've been working on over the next few days. Here's the link: http://yaku-otoshi . livejournal . com/ You need to take out the spaces around the periods for the link to work.

Nine Months: Chapter Six

The next few weeks pass like a dream. Treize stopped hovering over me, and I'm not sure what to think of it. On one hand I feel a little less…helpless. He's letting me do things for myself instead of treating me like a piece of glass that could break at any moment. But on the other hand, I'm sure that this has something to do with that damn psychologist. I tried asking Treize about it, but he just smiled and changed the subject.

Sally still has no reservations at all about hovering over me. She has convinced Treize to bring me to see her at least once a week. The only good thing I can say about that is I haven't had a single incidence of morning sickness. Whatever Sally has me on stopped the morning sickness entirely. Apparently that's not normal, and I should still be sick occasionally, but I refuse to stop taking the medication if it means spending every morning in the bathroom again.

I have enough to deal with without that. Treize nearly had a heart attack about a week back when the dizzy spells came back with a vengeance along with random bouts of lightheadedness. He had gone out for about an hour and apparently when he came back I was lying on the living room floor.

To his credit, he didn't overreact nearly as much as I had expected him to. He called Sally instead of rushing me off to the nearest hospital, and she came to the house. When I woke up a few hours later, I was in bed, and they were standing beside me talking.

Sally didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with me, and assured both Treize and myself that lightheadedness, and dizziness were completely normal at this point. They may or may not fade in another couple weeks. She's fairly sure that I'm at least three months along. That was rather surprising. It means I was pregnant nearly two months without knowing.

Just recently a dull ache has started in my stomach. It was barely noticeable at first, but it's getting worse. I didn't think it was worth telling Treize about, but I'm beginning to re-think that. I'm fairly sure that I know what's causing it. It's barely noticeable, but my stomach has started to grow. I'm not sure if even Treize has noticed.

I was speechless when I first noticed. It's one thing to be told that I'm pregnant, but to be able to actually see it...It's astounding.

I can't help but run a hand over my stomach. I can feel the slight bump. Just barely, but it's there. I wonder what Treize will do when I tell him. I know he'll be upset I didn't tell him when the aching started, but what will he do when he can see the evidence of our child?

"Wufei? Are you awake?" I look up to find Treize standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Why are you still in bed? It's rather late to still be sleeping even for a Saturday." I don't answer him immediately. I take a moment to just look at him. Ever since we found out I was pregnant he's been so…I'm not sure. It never occurred to me before that he would want children. There are hundreds of women who would love to marry him and give him children, but he chose to be in a relationship with me. Why would he choose me if he wanted children so badly? We never talked about children. Not until about a month ago when we found out I was pregnant.

"Wufei? What's wrong?" I'm startled out of my thoughts to find that Treize has moved from the door and is now sitting on the bed beside me. I open my mouth to ask him why he ever wanted a relationship with me, but then stop. I don't want to sound like I'm doubting him, or make him think I'm insecure. I know that he loves me; I know that despite everything, he wants to be with me and not anyone else, but what I don't know is why.

"'Fei, talk to me. You promised you wouldn't hide things from me anymore."

"I'm not trying to hide. I just…I don't…I don't understand why you would want to be with me when obviously you want children so much." Treize looks startled for a moment, then lies down on the bed beside me. I let him pull me closer to him until we are only inches apart.

"I thought we'd resolved this. I love you. Not anyone else, just you."

"Treize that's not what I'm asking." I stop him before he goes any further. "I know you love me, and I'm not doubting that, but it's obvious that you wanted to have children. You've been practically glowing since we found out I was pregnant. If you wanted children that much, why would you start a relationship where you thought that would be impossible?" The room is silent, and I'm suddenly not sure I should have asked him. For several long moments he just looks at me, and I'm not sure what he's searching for.

"It's true that I've always known I wanted to have children someday. Even when I realized I was attracted to men as well as women, I still pictured myself marrying women someday and having a family. But I didn't know you then. You fascinated me from the first time we met. Something in you drew me to you. I had lover before, but you are the only person I have ever truly loved. I didn't care that I'd never had children of my own as long as I had you."

I don't know what I can say to that. What can I say to that?

"We…we never talked about children before. We could have adopted or…"

"I had actually planned on adopting eventually, but you're only eighteen. Most of your life has revolved around the war. You've never had time to really live without something looming over you."

Again I am speechless. My hand unconsciously drifts down to my stomach again. The motion doesn't go unnoticed by Treize.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that I can have children with the man I love. That we will have a baby was made from the two of us. I had resigned myself to never being able to have that, but you've given it to me." Before I can think of a way to respond to that Treize leans over and presses a kiss against my lips, and I willingly part my lips to let him in.

I can't suppress the moan that comes from my throat when one of his hands comes up to run through my hair as the other moves to rest on my hip. He pulls me flush against him while he plunders my mouth. It's intoxicating, and I can't help but wrap my arms around his neck urging him to continue. When he finally deigns to release me I am panting for breathe, and aching for more. I want to demand he continue what he started, but I suddenly remember what I was thinking about before he came.

I push away from him slightly and feel his arms tighten around me before loosening. Even without looking I know he's watching me intently, trying to decipher exactly what I'm doing. Without a word I take the hand that's resting on my hip and guide it under my shirt to the slight bulge in my stomach.

Treize looks confused for a moment then his eyes grow wide with shock. I just lay there and watch as he realizes exactly what it is I'm showing him. Suddenly I find my self on my back with my shirt gone. Treize has a look of absolute awe on his face while he brings both his hands to my stomach. I make no attempt to stop him. For that moment I think I could think O for what he did to me.

The moment is broken by the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house. I have a brief second of wanting to kill whoever's at the door, then I remember that Duo and Quatre planned on coming over this morning, and they probably dragged Heero and Trowa here as well.

"We answer that." I almost whisper the words, but Treize hears me. He doesn't move for a moment, but then the doorbell sounds again. With obvious reluctance he moves to stand up then offers me a hand. I take it and let him pull me up out of bed.

"I need to get dressed." I'm stating the obvious really. Though I'm sure Duo would have a ball if he saw me wearing nothing but a pair of silk sleeping pants. I'd never live it down.

Treize leans down to give me one last kiss before releasing me and leaving to answer the door.

I know I have only a few minutes to get dressed before Duo comes in search of me. He has developed a habit of coming to find me as soon as he arrives even if Treize tells him I'll only be a minute.

True to form, I hear Duo walking down the hall just as I'm pulling on a shirt.

"Hey 'Fei, What are you doing. You know you're not supposed to leave your boyfriend to greet your friends."

"I was getting dressed. I'm sure you'll forgive me for not answering the door in my pajamas." I turn to find Duo leaning against the doorway with a strange smirk on his face.

"Were you wearing your pajamas or nothing at all? You don't sleep this late, so there's really only one reason you'd still be in bed, and I must say Treize looks like he just finished ravishing someone. He did take an awful long time to answer the door. We didn't interrupt anything did we?" I know my face is turning an odd shade of red, but I can't help it. I really ought to have known Duo would say something along those lines.

"We weren't doing anything like that. Get your mind out of the gutter. Don't you need to go pick on your boyfriend?"

"Nope! You're much more fun to pick on. So what were you doing with Treize?" I'm suddenly not sure what to say. It seems oddly embarrassing to just blurt out that I've started to show. It's one thing to show Treize, but for some reason I don't know what to say to Duo. I just stare at him for a few seconds, before an odd look crosses his face and he walks into further into the room.

"'Fei? What's up? You know I'm just picking on you. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to ." Despite his words, I can tell that Duo is slightly concerned and wants to know what happened.

"It's not that Duo. Honestly, if I didn't want to tell you I would say so. It's just…" I open and close my mouth a few times trying to find the words to say what I want to. Suddenly his eyes light up and his eyes move down to my stomach. I wondered what he was thinking for a moment before I realized that I had yet again moved my hand to rest on my stomach. Somehow I'd managed to move my hand underneath the hem of my shirt without noticing and had unconsciously exposed my stomach.

"You've started showing." It's a statement, but I nod anyway. His smile gets even bigger if that's possible.

"Can I feel?" I'm taken back for a moment. It never occurred to me that anyone but Treize would want to touch my stomach, but I can't say know when Duo looks so excited about it, so I nod slowly and pull my shirt up a little farther. He has almost the same look of awe as Treize did when he moves his hand to rest lightly against the slight curve. I do my best not to move while he runs his hand down my stomach. After a few seconds he removes his hand and smiles broadly.

"Quatre's gonna flip. Come on!" With no further notice he grabs my arm and proceeds to drag me into the living room where Treize is sitting with Quatre, Trowa, and Heero.

"Wufei! There you are. How have you been? Duo's not pestering you too much is he?" Duo glares playfully at Quatre for a moment before turning away with an exaggerated 'humph.'

"Just for that I refuse to tell you anything." Quatre looks confused and raises an eyebrow in question?

"Well I'm sure Wufei will tell me instead. Won't you Wufei?" I don't get a chance to answer before Duo answers for me.

"No he won't. I forbid it. Mean blonds don't get to know anything." Both Trowa and Heero roll their eyes, and Treize looks distinctly amused. I leave the two to their argument and sit on the couch beside Treize. His hand immediately circles my waist and comes to rest on my stomach.

I wasn't really listening to Duo or Quatre, so I didn't notice when they stopped harassing each other. I did however notice when they started harassing me.

One second I was sitting contentedly with Treize, and the next Quatre was right in front of me practically bouncing.

"Are you really showing? You're going to need to go shopping soon. Has Sally figured out how far along you are? Can I feel please?" The entire thing was delivered in one breathe, but the last request was still as polite as ever.

"Sally thinks I'm at round three months." As I answer I pull my shirt up enough to bare my stomach. Like Duo, Quatre keeps his touch light. Treize moves his hand to caress the skin at my side and watches as Quatre carefully runs his hand over my abdomen. Trowa and Heero both move closer to watch, but neither makes any move to touch me. After a few moments Quatre seems satisfied and sits back so I can pull my shirt down again.

"Three months?" I nod and Quatre gets an odd look on his face. "Then you were pregnant for nearly two months with no idea?" Again I nod. I'm not sure what Quatre is thinking, but he continues to look at me with an odd expression.

"So, when are we going shopping?" When I turn to Duo, he has an innocent smile on his face that I don't believe one bit.

"Who says we're going shopping?" His smile turns slightly mischievous, and I'm not sure I want to hear his answer.

"How long do you think you're clothes are going to fit? Another couple of weeks maybe? You're going to need an entirely new wardrobe, and of course Quat and I will be happy to go shopping with you. We can even drag Treize along for the fun. Isn't that right Quat?" Quatre is nearly bouncing again. I shudder at the thought of going shopping with them again. Once was more than enough.

"Of course! We can start picking out things for the nursery too! We need to make a list of everything we need. We should go shopping next Saturday. We'll all be free from work so we can take the entire day!" I shudder at the thought. Treize is no help at all. He seems to find the entire situation hysterical, and is just sitting there smiling at me.

I do my best to just ignore the conversation between Duo and Quatre. They're going to show up next Saturday and drag me off no matter what I say, and chances are Treize is going to help. We'll see how eager he is after the hundredth store. If I have to go then so does he. This entire situation is his fault in the first place.


End file.
